You Are My Light
by Joanne Stephens
Summary: Post DH. Ron has needed to tell Hermione something ever since they were being chased by Nagini. How will he tell her, and most importantly, how will she react? **FIRST FAN FIC**


You Are My Light

Ron watched her from across the Great Hall, or at least, what was left of the crumbled mess. Crowds of students, professors, parents, and others were racing throughout the ruins of the castle, rejoicing in the war's end and reuniting with loved ones. He was gazing at his own loved one, as she chatted excitedly with a group of female students over the events of the past year.

The sun peaked through the dissipating clouds, illuminating the room. Ron may have wondered when the last time was that the sun shone over Hogwarts, if his mind had not been elsewhere. He was snapped out of his trance by a sudden arm on his back.

"Hey mate," a quiet voice spoke. Ron did not need to turn around to know who it was.

"Hey Harry." He turned to his friend, barely able to look him straight in the eye. It wasn't just because of how poorly he looked: bruised and scratched, with deep bags under his eyes. It was more because of what he had done; Harry had killed one of the most powerful wizards that had ever lived, and had himself the brief opportunity to become that powerful. But he shot it down. All of that combined to make Ron feel almost unworthy of Harry's presence; of course, the thought faded as quickly as it arrived and he didn't mention it. _No, stop thinking like that, _Ron mentally chastised himself. _Harry's your best mate, and you _are _worth something. _

It was true; for a while (primarily when he was forced to wear that awful locket) Ron began to doubt his usefulness to Harry and Hermione. He even went as far as leaving the two of them for a time, fully convinced that it wouldn't change a single thing. He eventually returned to find that he could not have been more wrong; apparently he _did _change something: he changed Hermione. From what Harry told him, Hermione had been so distraught by his departure that Harry could often hear her crying at night and she became rather depressed. As awful as it was, hearing about this had made Ron softly grin. Hermione had actually _missed him._

Even now the thought of it brought a smile to his face, as he had resumed his watch of the brilliant brunette.

Harry had evidently followed Ron's gaze, for he began "So, you and Hermione..."

"Yep. Me and Hermione," Ron answered. Harry gave a small nod of understanding and after a few moments of silence said

"Just do me a favor, mate."

"Yeah?" Ron questioned.

"Try not to snog a whole lot in front of me."

With a chuckle Ron replied "Hey mate, I'm not making any promises. We _are _in love after all."

Harry gave a small laugh and was soon called to another group across the hall. With a quick goodbye, Ron was again left alone to observe the scene before him. His last statement replayed in his mind. _We _are _in love after all. _Sudden doubt crept into his mind. Sure he and Hermione had shared a beautiful, fantastic kiss in the Chamber of Secrets, and sure he had called Hermione his girlfriend at one point and she hadn't corrected him, but the "L" word had not exactly passed through either of their lips. There _had been_ a brief moment when Nagini was chasing after them that Ron had wanted to say it, but Hermione had told him not to say anything he wouldn't normally say if they weren't being chased by a giant snake. Granted, he would've said "I love you" if they had not been in the midst of running for their lives, but he kept his mouth shut regardless.

_We're not running for our lives now,_ Ron thought. His heart began to quicken its pace and he could feel his nerves start to take over. He watched her, with her sparkling brown eyes, messy hair, and soft pink lips. The thought of the kiss returned and Ron could feel his heart literally skip a beat. Yes, he had to do it. He had to tell her that he loved her. The only question was, how?

Ron racked his brain, trying to come up with ways in which to tell Hermione that he loved her. Somehow simply tapping her on the shoulder wasn't enough. He had to do better. Suddenly, a brilliant thought popped into his head. Quickly, Ron raced out of the Great Hall and into the nearest classroom. The place was in shambles, but through the debris, he was able to find a small piece of parchment and a quill. He scribbled a note onto the parchment and folded it neatly in half. He ran back into the Great Hall to find that Hermione remained in the same spot as he had left her. Looking frantically around, Ron managed to catch sight of Luna.

"Luna!" He shouted. The tiny blond poked her head in Ron's direction and, seeing him wave her in his direction, bounced over to him.

"Yes, Ron?" Luna chirped.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to give this note to Hermione." Ron handed her the small piece of parchment. Without a second glance, Luna began skipping merrily in Hermione's direction with the note. If Ron could say anything about Luna, it was that she didn't need much convincing when it came to performing a task for someone.

Luna tapped Hermione lightly on the shoulder, interrupting her conversation. Hermione turned around.

"What is it, Luna?"

"I have something for you," she said, holding out the note. Hermione took it cautiously.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

"Ron," Luna replied. With an expression mixed with surprise and mild excitement, Hermione opened the parchment as the other girls looked on.

"What's it say?" Ginny craned her neck over Hermione's shoulder, attempting to read what her brother had written. Hermione read the note silently.

_Hermione-_

_ Do you remember when Nagini was chasing after us, and I mentioned that there was something I needed to tell you? Well, I think I can tell you now. Hermione, I am madly in love with you. You are more than my best mate; you are my soul mate. You are my one and only. Hermione, you are my light. I just wanted to make sure you knew that. _

_ Love,_

_ Ron _

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes, and her heart swelled with affection. Looking up, she searched frantically, desperate to locate the redheaded boy who had written her the most romantic note she had ever received. Finally, her eyes locked on Ron's and, ignoring the prying girls around her who were begging to read the note, Hermione raced toward him at full speed.

Ron could see her running toward him, and braced himself for the impact. Hermione jumped into his strong arms and locked her lips to his. The note dropped as Ron lifted her off of her feet. Hermione had to tighten her grasp around his neck to keep from falling; as if Ron would've allowed her to fall at that moment.

After a minute or so, the couple separated, and Ron looked into Hermione's deep chocolate eyes, which he could now see shined with tears.

"Ron, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever written to me," Hermione said.

"Well it's true, every word of it," Ron replied lovingly.

They shared another deep kiss and were just about lost in each other when the sound of a wolf whistle brought them back. They broke apart to discover half of the Great Hall staring at them. Harry and Ginny stood closest to the pair, softly giggling at the spectacle before them. Turning red with embarrassment, Ron set Hermione down.

"Oi, haven't you seen two people in love before?" Ron yelled to the crowd. Picking up the note, Hermione ushered Ron out of the Great Hall before he could make a bigger scene. As soon as they were beyond the threshold and they could hear the noise begin to pick up again, Ron lowered his lips to Hermione's. She put her hand up, blocking him.

"Why don't we find somewhere more private to continue this little snogging session, love," She suggested mischievously.

"I love you," Ron replied.

"I love you, too," Hermione said.

Ron stepped aside to allow Hermione in front of him. "After you, my light," he said.

"You know, I could get used to that nickname," Hermione said.

"Me too. You'll have to come up with one for me as well, I suppose. Anything but 'Won Won' is fine with me."

"Damn, that's the first one I thought of, too," Hermione joked.

Ron gave her a playful shove and the two wove their fingers together. Locked hand-in-hand, they went off in search of a more intimate location. After seven long years, Ron and Hermione were together at last.


End file.
